casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Unnamed WIP Stories
This page is reserved for previews of the WIP FanFictions that are currently unnamed. Unnamed SAO & Star Wars FanFic This story is a crossover of Sword Art Online and Star Wars. It began production on the 28th of October, 2017. It is written by Night★Fury Warrior. First Section Preview "Glad you decided to stay for a while, some competition with the blade is nice around here,” said the raven-haired girl that had just saved Kirito and Sinon from an unusually strong mob. “You use a light-blade too?” Kirito asked. The girl nodded. “Didn’t realise you were that good of a sword user, Laria,” said Sinon. “That’s cuz I don’t use it publicly very often, that time in the Bullet of Bullets was a one-off,” Laria smirked. “Hmm, why don’t you two have a duel then?” Sinon said, sitting on a rock. “Uhh, you sure?” Kirito asked. Laria just looked at Kirito and smiled. “Yeah, go for it. Let’s see what the winner of BoB really has,” Sinon smirked. “Alright, if you’re sure,” he said, now with a slightly cocky tone. “That’s more like it,” Laria smirked. She grabbed a Kagamitsu F9 and ignited the blue blade, getting back into a battle stance which was that of a professional dueller. Kirito ignited his Kagamitsu G4 as well and got into his signature stance. Laria charged at Kirito, using sword skills he didn’t know were in the game. But he still knew them. He blocked them and locked blades with Laria. “Those sword skills, how’d you learn them,” he asked, quiet enough that Sinon couldn’t hear him. “There are hidden skills, skills left over in the coding from another game. I think you know which one, Black Swordsman,” she answered, just as quietly. He pushed her back and slashed at her neck. She backflipped and pushed forward off the ground, dashing towards Kirito. Laria deflected his blade out of the way before using a 4-hit combo to bring his health down to the red. She kicked off his chest and landed away from the boy, letting her skills cool down. “Levels make a lot of difference,” Laria teased. “You know, you’d be right at home in one of the sword-focused games,” Kirito noted. “Mhm, but it’s more fun to deflect bullets like a badass,” she replied. Kirito took a slight opening in Laria’s defences and charged, using combos to bring her health down to the same percentage as his own. They locked blades again, and it became a battle of strength for a brief time. Of course, Laria won the strength battle with her levels, but Kirito’s experience won out with a clever combination of skills to block her blade and avoid her defences, bringing her health down to one percent and holding her in a lock. “Impressive,” said Sinon, getting up and smirking. “You wanna let her go now?” Kirito let Laria out of the lock and she fell to her hands and knees. “God damn, you really are the best around,” she panted. “You put up a good fight,” he replied, though she could tell he was a little distraught. After all, she had just revealed that she was an SAO survivor, and his dealings with Death Gun were still fresh in his memory. She got up and put her blade away, going to leave. “Don’t worry too much, you’re basically the top player of the virtual world. Even if I were Laughing Coffin or some other murderer, you’d still beat me. Very few could do much better in these worlds,” she whispered as she passed him. She went on her way, back towards the SBC Glocken. “We should be headin’ back too, it’s gettin’ late,” Sinon mentioned. Kirito nodded. They started the trek back, though there were a few questions the swordsman wanted to ask about Laria. “You recognised her, is she a top player?” he asked. Sinon nodded. “Yeah, she came third in the second BoB, she killed me with that light-sword before I was able to shoot her. One of the first players I ever saw use that thing. One of the only, actually. Until another fool I know brought a light-sword to a gun fight,” she teased. “She seemed experienced, though I’m not sure a lot of that was from the virtual world, aside from maybe one other game,” he thought aloud. “Maybe she knows sword-play in the real world,” Sinon suggested. Kirito took the suggestion as his explanation and they made the rest of the journey relatively quietly. The two logged out after reaching the SBC Glocken. Unnamed Star Wars AU FanFic This story is an Alternate Universe Star Wars FanFiction. It began production on the 6th of March, 2016 as a co-op story with Eurydome. It was abandonned and started as a solo story on the 18th of March, 2018. It is written by Night★Fury Warrior. First Section Preview A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away… 0 A.B.G. (After the Battle of Gaalia); Gaalia One It’s been 2 months since the Galactic Union beat the Rebel Alliance at the Battle of Gaalia, and the peaceful world of Gaalia One has somewhat returned to its former peaceful atmosphere. The serene forests and pristine lakes showing no sign of the battle that had ravaged it so recently. The capital of the outer-rim world was called Arndel. It was a magnificent city which stood tall and reflected the morning and evening sunlight onto the surrounding lands, creating a beautiful effect. On the outskirts of Arndel, near a large, crystal clear lake, was a small village called Inlia. And in this village, lived a young girl, named Laela Starkiller. Laela had a strong connection with an energy field called, the Force, which resided in all living things. The Force gave her special, almost supernatural, powers. But she kept them secret. She had learned of the ancient Je’daii, who would use the Force to keep the peace. And how they had been wiped out by the Galactic Union. If anyone found out about her powers, she would be in danger. So she kept them secret, and lived a normal life in her little village. But the young girl’s life wouldn’t stay peaceful for long… Unnamed Sister Knights Side Story This is a side story in the Sister Knights/Sister Holidays universe, set 600 years before Episode I. It began production on the 23rd of March, 2018. It is written by Night★Fury Warrior. First Section Preview The world of Earth, a place of wonders and uniqueness compared to the rest of the galaxy which discovered us over 400 years ago. That was mainly due to the unique way our government system worked. Most other Star Systems were ruled by a single government. However, Earth was made up of various different kingdoms. Some were allies, others weren’t. I lived in the kingdom of Fremmevilla, the birthplace of the Silhouette Knights about 1,000 years ago. Silhouette Knights were giant mechs we piloted to fight battles, whether that was defending our lands from demon beasts, or from other kingdoms. It was a planetary secret on how they worked, since they used magic to run instead of the normal mechanical bits and pieces used for droids and ships around the galaxy. It wasn’t as popular a system to use anymore, and kingdoms such as Qeios and Calpheon had strayed away from magic a few years ago. But we still relied on it, as we hadn’t made many advancements in Silhouette Knights since the Order of the Silver Phoenix was formed nearly 500 years ago. After the death of their commander, Ernesti Echevalier, innovations once again slowed to a halt. Unfortunately, Earth was not a peaceful world unlike the rest of the galaxy. There was always a war or two going on, and right now it just so happened that we were at war with a neighbouring kingdom called Zaloudek. We had the help of another neighbouring kingdom called Kuschpercha, which was where one of my mothers and my sister were born. They were both human, while my other mother and myself were kitsune. I was born here in Fremmevilla, but my other mother was born in West Medoua, home of the kitsune. Their names are Amber, my human mother, Yuki, my kitsune mother, and Sarah, my human sister. My name is Alex Fabled, a 16-year-old kitsune at Laihiala Academy in Fremmevilla, and I am training to become a Knight Runner.Category:Story Category:WIP